


Sometimes

by LenaXCheshire



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaXCheshire/pseuds/LenaXCheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to calm down a shark</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a Little drabble inspired by my Special someone, I hope you enjoy :)

Stomping my feet on the straw mat in front of the door I shake the snow from my boots. Stupid winter.. Sighing I push open the door and enter the building, groaning mentally at the sight of stairs greeting me. Having to walk these up after a hard day at school really is a challenge, especially if you're the hot blooded Rin Matsuoka in a rather bad mood. Grumbling I pull my messenger bag higher onto my shoulder before starting to walk up the endless stairs. Finally reaching the 9th floor with a pant I pull out my keys and unlock apartment No13. 

Unlacing and kicking off my boots I stretch my stiff back, pulling a face at the cracking sound. Sighing again I walk towards the kitchen I share with my roommate. Opening the fridge I pull out an apple and move towards the living room. "Hey.." I mutter towards the tall figure currently wrapped up in two fluffy blankets and blocking the couch. "Move over, other people want to sit here too.." I grumble, tapping my sock-clad foot against the giant's knee sticking out from under the blankets. "Forget it. I was here first." Comes the short, muffled reply, thick blankets catching the usual deep voice. Rolling my eyes I cross my arms in annoyance. "Make. Some. Damn. Room. For. Me. Or you won't have dinner tonight." I tap my foot repeatedly against his knee. "Stop bitching about this so much, Rinny.." Pulling the blankets from his head he looks at me with his teal-coloured eyes, yawning softly. Still not making room for me. I groan, now utterly annoyed and not only by his I-won't-make-any-room-for-you-behaviour. "Damn it Sou! Stop being so childish and how often did I already tell you that I hate it when you call me like that!" 

His smug grin brings me to a boil and in a sudden wave of anger I rush towards him and push my hands-including the apple-against his muscled chest, causing him to fall back with me on top of him. "For blood's sake Sousuke! Stop being so..so..UGH!" I huff and sit back on my calves, pushing back my anger and simply feeling drained out by everything. Standing and moving to the dining table I sit down and hug my knees to my chest before I start to chew my apple. "Oi, Rin.. Are you mad now? Come on, talk to me.." I simply huff. "Come on, don't do that I-can't-hear-you-thing.." He sighs and I can hear his bare feet shuffle over to me. Taking a bite from my apple I try to ignore him as best as I can, even when I feel his strong arms wrap a blanket around me from behind. "Here, you'll catch a cold.." Feeling my resistance crumble I sigh and turn to look up at him. "Says the one walking around on bare feet.." I scold him softly and lean my head back, resting it against his warm chest. "You idiot.." I add, my voice betraying my words. I can feel his chest rumble as he laughs softly. "Yeah, you're right.." 

Closing my eyes I simply enjoy this moment, this closeness, for a few more minutes before I speak up again. "Hey Sou.. I'm sorry.. I just.." Pausing I search for the right words. "It's okay, I'm sorry that I didn't make room for you although I knew that you would be pretty stressed out.. How was school anyways?" I roll my eyes. "This stupid children! You know, you learn like hell with them, you repeat everything with them, you even /tell/ them that you'll write a test the next day-and they still don't learn! I just.. what am I supposed to do with them?!?" I groan and rub one hand over my face before I take another bite and chew furiously. "They really are draining you out, huh..?" He rests his chin softly on top of my head. "Let's forget them, okay? It's Friday so you won't have to see them for two days now." I nod and toss the remained bits of the apple into the trash before I grab his hand, pulling him with me towards the couch. 

"Let's cuddle.." I ask, looking up at him through my lashes. He chuckles softly and lays down on the couch before he opens his arms for me, one of his legs dangling off the edge of the couch "Come here, my cuddly shark.." I roll my eyes but follow his request and rest against him, my head pillowed on his broad chest. Having somebody built like a tank as your boyfriend really has some big adventages.. After a while of peaceful silence I look up at him, my chin resting on one of his collar bones. "Hey Sou.. You know that I love you, right..?" Opening one of his eyes he looks down at me, teal meeting burgundy. "I know. And I love you too, Rin. More like anything in this whole, stupid universe." I smile and lean up to kiss him gently, one of my hands cupping his cheek. "My Little idiot.." I mutter. "My Little shark.." He whispers back and I smile again before I pull the blankets on top of us. Snuggling back against him I close my eyes.

Sometimes, life can be just perfect..


End file.
